Fear Itself
by KingBeasta
Summary: Ripped from his world where they needed him the most now inside a new world where everything is possible and the beings have no real limits. No longer bound to his world no longer an agent of light corrupted into an agent of darkness what happens when the child of Prophecy becomes a being of destruction and evil


Pairing: Naruto x Enchantress

Fear Itself: Ripped from his world where they needed him the most now inside a new world where everything is possible and the beings have no real limits. No longer bound to his world no longer an agent of light corrupted into an agent of darkness what happens when the child of Prophecy becomes a being of destruction and evil

Naruto x Avengers: Earth's Mightest Heores

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

One moment Naruto was clashing against Sasuke his Rasengan against Sasuke's own Chidori each jutsu is the trademark of the respected shinobi but this wasn't just any fight no this was a fight of beliefs Naruto's belief of peace through understanding each other and Sasuke's beliefs of peace through the death of all the kage and using the bijuu as a weapon it has been a long battle for the two both fought against Kabuto's reanimated army of pass shinobi, to fighting Obito, then Madara, then they were faced against Kaguya, and now against each other but both are low on chakra making this their last move.

The last thing he could member is his left arm being ripped apart and a blinding light overcoming his sight but as the light vanishes he's in a strange room this room had confused him sense it doesn't look like any of the medical tent he's been in but there was also the lack of chakra he didn't understand how come he was unable to sense chakra even when he was in Kaguya's dimensions he was able to sense chakra. "well the hero has finally arrived." said an exotic woman who has a strange accent that he's never heard he raises up his head and stares at a smirking blonde woman and a very large but muscular man wielding an ace

The woman is an extremely beautiful caucasian female with a voluptuous yet athletic body, long blonde hair which reaches down to her waist, green eyes, toned broad shoulders, buxom breasts, long legs, and wears pink lipstick. She wears a green Asgardian skin tight suit, which leaves her shoulders bare, and a matching mini skirt. She wore tight green arm sleeves that went almost up to her shoulders, and black tights with green circles on the sides and a green tiara. And next to her is a man who wears armor that is similar to Viking armor.

Naruto glares at the woman even the though the glare isn't as fierce as usually due to him being exhausted "who...pant...the hell...pant..are you!" demanded the blonde shinobi not only was he in this strange room but there wasn't any chakra not even from those two people have chakra which confuses him "are you one of...Kaguya's?" asked Naruto.

The blonde haired woman let of a small chuckle that had sent a shiver down his very core "silly mortal I am a God unlike that woman." said the woman giving him an exotic smile.

Naruto just looks at her with an annoyed expression "tsk, I've heard that before! Y-Your just..another person...pant...with a...god complex. " said a tired Naruto he then grits his teeth in frustration.

The woman just smiled at him in a coy manner "I assure you mortal I am a real God. A Goddess of Magic I need your help mortal with a problem I have on Midgard." said the woman with a smile but Naruto could tell the smile was anything but innocent he knew that smile a smile of someone who is plotting something, something with dark intentions that smile reminded him of so many he'd faced in the pass. He didn't care if this woman claimed to be a God Nagato had claimed to be a God too but he proved that Nagato was just a man while a powerful man who possessed an equally powerful dojutsu and the only person who possessed Hagoromo and his mother Kaguya and later the legendary Madara who was a powerful shinobi and finally Sasuke his misguided friend who's corrupted by his very hate.

Naruto released a low growl "I don't..pant..care who you are...lady...i won't help...you hag." said Naruto with a tone of defiance if he didn't give up to the Akatsuki and trying to save his best friend from himself then he's definitely not going to listen to this woman. The blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow at him she then walked towards him she then casually slaps him but the slap sent him flying towards the wall but an audible crack sounded been heard. Naruto was literally sent across the room he, never felt such a strong hit that slap was far stronger than any hit from Sakura, Tsunade, Might Mai, or the Asura Pein he's fought so many people who have incredible strength and yet each of those people pale in comparison against the beautiful woman who stands before him.

Naruto with grate struggle raises to his feet "is that..pant...all you got...lady!" exclaimed Naruto who's finding it hard to just stand on his two feet he knew the fight with Sasuke had drained him but he couldn't give up, he won't give up he's come too far to simply call it a quits. The woman smiles at Naruto as if she is amused "still deviant till the bitter end mortal. Executioner." said the woman who stares at the large man with a nod he walks up to Naruto who over shadows him with the Executioner being 7'3 and Naruto only being 5'5. Executioner then punches Naruto in the jaw the force was so strong Naruto not only hit the floor with a thud but the whole room was echoed by a loud crack. This was the sound of bones being broken the woman turned towards the large man "thank you Executioner you may leave. " said the green themed goddess Executioner nods his head and exits the room.

She turned back towards Naruto with a smile "he's not much for brains but he has his uses. As you see but he's great for muscle now I believe I shall get rid of those beast. " said the woman with a dark smirk.

Naruto spits out a chunk of blood and glares at her, the woman's hands are surrounded in a green circle with ancient writing Naruto is then lifted in the air the same magic symbol appears on the seal that contains Kurama no Kyuubi and the chakra of the rest of the bijuu Naruto's eyes widened as he can no longer feel the connection with either of the bijuu "there now none of those creatures can get involved it wouldn't be wised allowing those creatures ready rein and now the real fun begins my dear mortal." said the sorceress she then blast Naruto with a emerald green magical wave Naruto then screams in pain it had felt like his very mind and body are being destroyed from the inside and outside this pain was like nothing he had ever experienced a blinding yellow light takes over his vision.

Naruto then finds himself on something soft not a bed it felt warm and alive he opened his sole eye he wouldn't opened his other eye but it was closed shut as he opened his eyes he finds himself laying on the lap of an extremely beautiful woman he then blushes as the woman runs her hand through his blonde locks the woman smiles at Naruto with a beautiful woman staring down at him with an equally beautiful face. "Hello, my love. You have awoken from your slumber." said the woman.

Naruto didn't understand what was going on who was this woman and where was he this made no sense to the shinobi "um, hello...do I know you? " asked Naruto with an expression of lost and confusion.

The woman then run her fingers over his whiskered cheeks and gains a complex face "do thy not remember who I am? " asked the woman Naruto shook his head negatively she smiles sadly at this "what is the last thing you remember my love?" asked the woman.

Naruto then gains a saddened expression "um, nothing sorry I can't remember anything besides my own name." said Naruto this brought a frown on his face.

She saddened at this but mentally she was grinning with victory "so, spell had worked he can't recall anything except his own name and the techniques that he has. " thought the woman with glee "then it is, far worse than I could've foreseen my love." said the woman who continues to run her hand over the strange birthmarks that engraved his face "do you at least remember me my love? " asked the woman.

She watches as he shook his head negatively "sorry, I don't. Are we friends?" asked a curious Naruto wondering what his connection could be to the beautiful woman.

She let's out a giggle that sent shivers through his very being "our connection is more intimate my love. " said the woman she smiles with amusement as she watches his exhausted face becomes an atomic red "I go by the Enchantress but you may call me Amora my love." said Amora smiles at Naruto.

Naruto blushes but then he suddenly realizes something he looks down and finds himself with one arm "what happened to my arm? What happened to me? " asked a frightened Naruto.

Amora then gained a fake saddened look "the foes responsible for this are a sinister group on Midgard called...the Avengers mortals they may be Naruto but they are dangerous and manipulative and the ones responsible for your lost of arm is a fallen Asgardian from Asgard called Thor and his companions Ironman, Captain America, and a green Goliath who's strength is unparalleled this creature is known as The Hulk a monster in human form. I'm sorry I tried my best but even my magic was unable to grow back your arm and restore thy memory but I'm happy you've returned to me Naruto. " said Amora who runs her hand over his blonde locks.

Naruto just stares in shock and confused not sure what is happening "what's an Assgardian? " asked a confused Naruto.

Amora giggles at the missed pronounced word she shook her head negatively at Naruto "no, my love it's Asgardian. As-gard-ian. Asgardians are God like beings Thor is the God of Thunder he is the son of Odin who's the All-Father of Asgard and it's king he's one of the most powerful Asgardian. Unlike humans who grow weak as they go older Asgardians go stronger with age and he's one of the strongest he also has another son who's adopted Loki God of Mischief and I am the God of Magic. " said Amora with a sweet smile.

"Am I one? Am I Asgardian?" asked Naruto.

"No, you are mortal but you are not from Midgard you came from a different world and unknown world. " said Amora.

Naruto smiles at he attempts to get up but his body doesn't allow Amora helps him up and leans him against her he smiles at her "thanks but why did..these Avengers attacked me? " asked Naruto wondering why these people had basically put him at deaths door he also couldn't comprehend as two what made these characters want him dead.

Hearing this she mentally smirked she then gains a saddened expression she then rub her slender hand over his whiskered cheeks causing Naruto to release a low growl from his throat "before I tell you about the Avengers I must tell you my story with Thor. You see he wasn't always thd cruel Asgardian he was once kind, honest, and fair back then Thor and I were in a relationship but that all changed when Odin had named Thor his successor he quickly grew arrogant and overconfident. But after he'd gain Mjolnir he became cruel, twisted, and unjust day by day he'd allowed the title of future king of Asgard and the powerful weapon Mjolnir to warp his mind. He then try to...force himself on me. I didn't like who he was becoming so I attempted to leave but he will always follow me that is until I left Asgard and entered your realm where you showed me love." said Amora Naruto grew saddened at hearing her treatment by Thor he didn't understand how this man could do that to such a beautiful woman he may not remember much he was sure she was one of the most beautiful woman he has seen.

She then smiles warmly at him "it is a true tragic you have lost your memory you don't remember all the time we spent, our first kiss...our first time becoming one. " said Amora she smiles at seeing the crimson blush across his cheeks she then gains a fake expression of sadness "but Thor had found the realm we were in and we had become lovers. He didn't like that he'd believe I was his property we'd fled that realm and ventured to Midgard but it seemed like he'd forgotten about us until he found out you were are on Midgard. Now the Avengers had attacked you simply because they enjoy making those sufferand they find killing people fun. They have the people of Midgard fooled that they are heroes there to protect but they are cruel people especially Captain America, Ironman and the beast known as Hulk. Captain America may appeared to be a righteous hero but he truly is a manipulative man, Ironman is a arrogant genius who believes he is above everyone, and Hulk is a monster who's the embodiment of rage itself." said Amora.

Naruto's blue eyes then glanced down towards the stump of his arm "and they'ready responsible for this?" asked Naruto wanting to make sure he understands right after all this was a lot for him to take in he had no memory what so ever and the only person who, knows what could've happened to him is right in front of him. He couldn't help but to find this crazy him and this Goddess are lovers and her insane ex and his friends had almost killed him simply because they wanted to kill him for sport. He also felt weak both emotionally and physically hell staying awake was hard his whole body was in pain he wasn't sure if he had felt pain as grave as this but he didn't want to know.

Naruto released a heavy sigh "this all so much. I'm not sure what to believe I know I have no memory but this all so much I'm sorry I'm grateful that you have saved me but this is so confusing." said Naruto he then grabs his head in pain as he attempts to remember but he grips his head in pain.

Amora places her hand on his shoulder "my love you shouldn't strain yourself I know this is all confusing and hard to believe but I'll be here for you just as you once help me in my time in lead I'll help you. I know whatever we are going to face will be a test of trials but I know we can pull through this my love. Even with your memory gone this gives a chance to start anew my love." said Amora with a heartfelt smile. The smile had caused him to blush he then looks in opposite direction Amora there's no need to be shy Naruto. " said Amora.

At hearing the Assgardian speak his name he could've sworn his heart had skipped a beat agendas she had said his name. He then turned towards Amora with an uncertain expression "but about Thor's brother Lugi and the Avengers?" asked Naruto he was still worried about these people and he only had one arm and he was sure that he couldn't protect himself or Amora when he had one arm.

Amora giggles at this she would have loved to see the expression of Loki's face when someone had misspelled his name. She then shakes her head negatively "no not Lugi. Loki and we don't need to worry about Loki he hates Thor and Asgard because of some family feud. And Asahi for the Avengers we should be safe we're in a safe place shielded by my Magic the only thing you should concern yourself with is getting well my love you are still weak so please rest if not for me but for yourself." said Amora who leans her head on his shoulder and gazes at him with her emerald eyes.

Naruto's own sapphire eyes stare into her own he shyly turned away trying not to be pulled into her beautiful eyes. "ugh, yeah I suppose your right I just don't know what to do. " said Naruto who was lost what to do not only had his memory had been removed but he was already involved in things that are way beyond him he knew this wasn't normal there was no way this could have been normal.

Amora removed herself from the couch and plants herself on Naruto's lap who becomes nervous at having a goddess sitting on his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leans her head against his own "if you can't trust yourself on what to do then you can trust me my love. Even if all the nine realms go against you I will be my your side not even Odin, Surtur, Ymir, or Malekith can keep us apart even if Ragnarok or Cul Borson, the God of Fear were to appear I shall be there at your side. Trust the love I have for you Naruto our souls are intertwined my love we are connected." said Amora she then grabs his head and places it on her chest she mentally smirked at the nervous blonde she then leans to his ear "you have my heart just as I have your heart Naruto Uzumaki." said Amora she then leans back and gives him a chastised kiss on lips.

She smirks at seeing his whole face becoming red with bewilderment and just pure shocked "love did you not enjoy my kiss. " said Amora.

"Good. " said the stupefied Naruto.

She then pulls his head into her breast while his face is in her bosom she gains a sinister grin she then replaced the grin a loving smile she then removed him from her bosom and smiles at him "how about we get you out of these clothes they are filthy and your covered in blood and I'm sure you wish to shower." said Amora she then unties the Konohagakure forehead protector from his head and tosses it to the ground Naruto nods his head a shower does sound great about now. Amora stands up and heads to another room "now I just need to make him fall in love with me and have him get rid of the Avengers and that annoying mortal Baron Zemo he's becoming quite annoying and he's beginning to become to arrogant even though he's just a pawn the mortal is the enemy of Captain America and any enemy of that man cannot be taken likely." thought Amora she grabs a towel and wets it.

She then narrows her eyes "but I have Naruto kill Zemo my lover isn't going to be able to kill The Avengers or Zemo anytime soon and I'm going to need to do something about the loss of his arm I have an idea but I must m8 ake a deal with someone who's even a bigger threat to Asgard. " thought Amora she enters back into the living room she sets the towel on the arm of the couch "now let's get you out of these clothes you've looked like you had just gone to war. " said Amora enjoying the fact that Naruto has no idea he had literally came from a war. She then unzipped his tattered jacket with the jacket removed she can't help but to feel impressed of how fit he is "just as delicious as always my love." said Amora with a playful smirk on her face.

Naruto attempted to cross his arms but due to the pain he's endured since he'd joined fighting in the war had left powerless "your just saying that. " said a nervous Naruto.

She just shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner with a playful smile on her face "maybe I am, maybe I'm not but the results don't lie though the training you've have had has molded your body into quite the vessel my love. Now raised up your arms unless you want it to be torn off. " said Amora Naruto quickly raised his arms and has become a stuttering mess she gives him a fake pout "I was really hoping to rip this from your body love. " said Amora with a grin on her beautiful face.

"And to think such a powerful mortal existed out of everyone from his world he's one of the strongest of course I could've taken the other one too but he was already on a dark path and it would take the fun out of having someone who was once a bright star turned into a dark dwarf. Having someone who would fight for justice and turning that person against what they believe in is more enjoyable than having someone who has already fallen. Sorry Loki but I'm done being your tool I'm done being a tool God of Mischief afterall we are gods we do as we please." thought Amora she grabs the wet cloth and wipes the blood from his face. After the blood was been wiped away she then wipes the blood from his chest.

With extreme care she grabs his left arm which is still bleeding her hand glows green the bleeding had stopped she then grabs hold of bandages "I've healed your arm but the wounds can still reopened so take it easy. " said Amora.

Amora smiles and nods "very well do you want me to join you there is enough room for two? " teased Amora with a sexy smirk on her beautiful face Naruto shook his head negatively he then walk away searching for the bathroom not trusting his voice "maybe next time my love. " yelled Amora.

After Naruto had walked through the large home he'd finally had found the bathroom " it took me longer than I expected but I wish Amora wouldn't tease me so. But I swear the way she teases must be illegal somewhere." said Naruto he then removed his shinobi sandles he then continues with undressing himself he then enters the large tube that could fit about six people. The warm water begins to pour on his body wiping away the blood and dirt that had stained his skin he then runs his hands through his blonde hair and released a hollow chuckle as dirt and grim is released from his spiky locks. "Awe, that feels much better she was right. I did needed a shower." said Naruto he then brings his arm up to his face and has a downcast expression "but I can't lie I look like total shit." said Naruto with his cerulean colored eyes staring at his hand.

"Just what the hell the Avengers do to me my body hurts both physically and mentally hell walking here was so damn hurt just what kind of monsters are the Avengers to put someone in a death state like me. This all so confusing and the only lead I have is the Intel Amora had told me I just wish I had some memory left of my past just anything it doesn't have to be anything significant it could be something stupid like my favorite food or anything really but I have no memory and the responsible for the lost of my arm is Captain America, Ironman, Thor, and this Hulk creature. Ugh, damn none of this makes any sense." said Naruto who grits his teeth in frustration.

He then releases a sigh from his lungs and has a half smile on his whiskered face "I shouldn't worry too much besides worrying about it isn't going to get me better or have my arm grow back but then again I did just loose my arm along with my memory." mumbled Naruto he suddenly drops down to his knees "what...the...hell! " groaned Naruto as his head feels like it's about to be crushed. His mind is then flooded with small glimpses one of a green angry face, a blonde with long hair wielding a hammer, a metallic red and gold person, and a man with a large round shield "what the hell!" groaned Naruto who grits his teeth in pain but just as the images came they'd vanish.

His breathing becomes relaxed "what the hell was that? " wondered Naruto he exits out of the shower and sees a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts he quickly dresses him and walks out of the restroom and sees Amora standing at the door with a worried expression.

She quickly rushes to his side she placed her palm on her cheek "are you alright my love it sounded like you had fell? " asked Amora.

Naruto looks down into her emerald eyes and nods his head "yeah I just...lost my footing that's all I'm feeling exhausted I think I'm going to sleep for a while." said Naruto who wipes his eye trying to get the sleep dust out of his eyes.

Amora nods her head "yes of course take a right you won't miss it. " said Amora Naruto nods his head and heads towards her bedroom he would protest about them sleeping in the same bed but he was just too tired Amora smirks at his retreating figure "don't worry Naruto I'll take good care of you my love. I'll make sure we both make the Avengers pay with their lives if Thor loves the mortals of Midgard so much tben he can watch them perish like insects they are. Everything that you cherish will come to a halt God of Thunder I do hope you enjoyed these victorious moments because they are soon coming to an end Odinson. " thought Amora with a smirk on her face she knew she had chosen a worthy warrior she had choosen someone who's powers can not only surpassed Thor and Loki but possibly Odin she didn't except him to win a fight with Odin but her concern wasn't with the All Father but with his sons.

 **Location: Niflheim, Hel**

Hel is a world bound to the mind of its mistress and queen, Hela, Ruler of the Dead. The realm shifts by her will. Its laws are ancient, and her whims can twist those laws until they scream **...** but not until they break **.** As Valhalla is a realm of honor **,** and Faerie a realm of temptation **...** Hel is the realm of trials **.** Sometimes, Hel is a pit **.** Sometimes, Hel is a palace **.** Now, Hel is a puzzle box. It's not a place of sheer suffering, you ought to know. For the wicked, it is punishment.

Hel is a region of Niffleheim. Odin, ruler of the Asgardian gods, decreed that Hela, daughter of Loki, would become the goddess and ruler of the spirits of the dead on the day of her maturity; however, Odin himself directly ruled the souls of Asgardians and their human worshippers who died in battle as heroes, and had the palace of Valhalla built in a distant section of Asgard to house them. Hel is not a place of punishment, but simply a resting place for the dead. While parts of it, like Elysium, are an afterlife paradise, other parts are seen as dark and gloomy.

Within the throne room a woman can be seen eating a bowl of grapes this, woman is easily 6'6. This woman wears a full mask and body suit. With the cowl on her eyes are white but when it is removed she has forest green colored eyes, wears a dark green lipstick, and she has raven black hair that reaches last her round rear. The mask and body suit are ebony-green in cool the cowl has six curved pointed spikes. The suit has slit on the shoulder blades exposing her shoulders. All around the body suit is grass green lines all over her suit. She wears green high-heeled boots and wears a dark green cape this woman is Hela Daughter of Loki the Asgardian Goddess of Death raised an eyebrow as she sees a green portal opening "well this is a surprise what does my son's pawn want with me?" wondered Hela who's voice was laced in a thick ominous tone.

Amora stands in front of one of Asgard's worst enemies "I am not with Loki anymore Hela I came here to of my own accord." said Amora she watches cautiously as Hela pets the head of the Fenrir Wolf.

As Hela pets the her large wolf she eats another grape "I take it this is about the mortal you have taken from his world is it not Enchantress?" asked Hela but it was more of a statement but out of the many souls she had never seen one as unique as Naruto Uzumaki mostly because he does not live in the nine realms. Instead he lives in a realm that has its own deities that govern that world.

The child of Loki watched as Amora nods her head "that is correct as you might know he's a powerful individual and if I hadn't taken him then he would grow to become one of the strongest people in his realm but with the plan I have he'll be far more powerful hammer he would if he'd stay but I need your help Hela only with your help I can get my revenge on Thor and Loki. " said Amora with serious expression on her face.

The Asgardian of Death couldn't find herself to care about the vendetta Amora had with her uncle and father as fast Ashe she was concerned whatever feud she had with them was on no concerned of hers. Even with the mortal Naruto Uzumaki he was far to weak to even defeat the weakest among of Asgard. Hela simply raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman "and why should I help you Asgardian?" question Hela.

Amora allowed a smirk to grace her cheeks "because the weapon I have mind can be possible to not only go against Mjolnir but also be capable of killing an Asgardian but I need your help Hela and if you help me I will give what you truly desire Asgardian souls. " said Amora.

At the prospect of gaining the souls of Asgardian causes her eyes to widen she then narrowed her eyes at Amora "very well, I shall help you with this weapon but if you betray me I will take your soulol. " said Hela who's hands glow in an ebony-green color.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will be uploading new stories because I can't get them out of my head but don't worry I'll only upload 6 and I also wanted to take a break from cunning of a Fox also I want to thank all the fans of cunning of a fox it has finally reached a 100 reviews )_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
